


Ice Ice Baby

by pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Ice, M/M, Making Out
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una settimana di lontananza tra Steve e Tony rischia di diventare pericolosa... per la testa di quest'ultimo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

“Bentornato a casa…”  
“Steve…”  
“Uhm?”  
“Grazie, ma i convenevoli lasciamoli per più tardi. Ora vieni qui e baciami.”  
Era passata una settimana dall’ultima volta che si erano visti, Tony era stato via a causa del lavoro, e gli era bastato aprire la porta di casa perché Steve gli saltasse letteralmente addosso, dando il via al tentativo di entrare nel Guinness dei primati con la “pomiciata più lunga della storia”, passando dall’ingresso, al tavolo della cucina per finire sul divano del salotto.  
Non si erano scomodati neanche a disfare la valigia di Tony.

Capitava che di solito lo scienziato si assentasse per qualche giorno per seguire gli affari della sua azienda,  
ma mai si era dovuto trattenere via da casa per una settimana intera. Quello era stato il periodo più lungo ad essere separati da quando stavano insieme, e quella sera trovarsi l’uno di fronte all’altro era stata quindi una festa.

“Ehi,” sussurrò Tony all’orecchio di Steve, dopo essersi staccato a fatica dal suo ragazzo. “Perché non andiamo a metterci comodi a letto?”  
“Va bene,” Gli rispose, baciandolo sul collo.  
Si alzarono dal divano non senza qualche difficoltà visto che non riuscivano ad allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro.  
Riuscirono dopo svariati tentativi a prendersi per mano e avvicinarsi alla loro stanza.  
Erano ancora piuttosto concitati e non riuscendo a togliere gli occhi di dosso dal suo fidanzato, Tony andò a sbattere contro lo stipite della porta con la testa, facendo pure un gran baccano e portandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
“Ma porc-!!!” gridò.  
“Oddio Tony, ti sei fatto male?” gli chiese preoccupatissimo Steve.  
“No, guarda, è stata una carezza,” Rispose sarcastico tra i denti, toccandosi la testa.  
“Aspetta, vado a prenderti qualcosa,” Lo rassicurò Steve, prima di correre in cucina a recuperare un sacchetto di ghiaccio medico dal freezer.  
Tornò dopo neanche un minuto. “Ecco, fammi vedere dove hai sbattuto la testa.”  
“Qui,” Tony indicò la tempia sinistra, con un’espressione da cucciolo bastonato, lasciando che il suo ragazzo adagiasse delicatamente il sacchetto sulla parte dolorante.  
“Mi sa che dobbiamo rimandare il nostro discorso,” scherzò Steve.  
“Ma anche no!” replicò Tony.  
“Non se ne parla! Guarda che bernoccolo ti è già uscito,” lo sgridò lui. “Dai, vieni, mettiamoci a letto comodi, mi prendo cura io di te,” Gli mormorò con un tono che era una via di mezzo tra il supplichevole e il sensuale che faceva sempre andare fuori di testa Tony.  
“Bè, se la metti così…”  
Avevano già provveduto a togliersi l’impiccio di pantaloni e camicie, che erano sparsi tra cucina e salotto, quindi si sdraiarono con Steve che teneva fermo il ghiaccio sulla botta del suo ragazzo.  
“Lascia, lo tengo io,” disse Tony, prendendo il sacchetto.  
“Vieni qua,” mormorò quindi Steve, stringendolo a sé, ma subito arrivò il lamento da parte dell’uomo.  
“Ahia! Hai la mano congelata, Capitan Ghiacciolo!”  
“Ops, perdono!” si scusò, facendogli però la linguaccia.  
“Mi sei mancato, sai?” disse Tony, quasi facendo le fusa.  
“Anche tu. Come va la testa?”  
“Un po’ meglio. E’ il lato positivo di avere la testa dura!” scherzò.  
Steve rise, per poi appoggiare la labbra alla sua fronte fredda e continuare a riempirlo di tanti piccoli baci, prima sul viso e poi sul collo.  
“Se questo è il trattamento del pronto soccorso, quasi quasi prendo a testate il muro tutti i giorni,” Tony sghignazzò facendo un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Quanto sei stupido, mi hai fatto preoccupare!”  
“Sei sempre il solito esagerato.”  
Steve mise su il broncio a quelle parole, e fece quasi per alzarsi dal letto. “Ah, sì? Allora vado a dormire sul divano…”  
“No, no, no scherzavo,” lo implorò Tony. ”Vieni qui, mi fa ancora un po’ male la testa, ho bisogno di cure.”  
Steve non rispose, si limitò a tornare a sdraiarsi accanto al suo uomo, abbracciandolo di nuovo con più intensità e trasporto.  
Tony, allora, prese il sacchetto e glielo appoggiò all’improvviso su una spalla, facendolo sussultare.  
“Ehi! Ma che fai? Sei scemo?” si lamentò il Steve, un po’ irritato.  
L’uomo rise. “Dovevo vendicarmi della mano congelata di prima! E poi pensavo che fossi abituato alle temperature sotto zero!”  
“Sei un deficiente, Tony Stark!” gli rispose, facendogli il solletico.  
“Smettila, smettila ti prego! Guarda, l’ho rimesso al suo posto!” ridendo e indicando il sacchetto sulla testa.  
Steve, quindi, smise col solletico e iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
“Ecco, così andiamo meglio.”

Quella che doveva essere una serata decisamente senza limiti, diventò una da bernoccoli, coccole e ghiaccio che finiva dalla testa di Tony a parti del corpo a random di Steve, solo per il gusto di farlo arrabbiare.

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve a tutti!  
> Questa OS è stata scritta in un momento in cui stavo poco bene e si vede, però la mia santa beta [Marti](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=125458), è riuscita a salvare l'insalvabile e quindi eccola.
> 
> Il prompt è stato preso su [Imagine Your OTP](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/46342002361/imagine-person-a-grabbing-person-bs-hand-to-lead). 
> 
> E grazie a tutti quelli che passano da qui. :)
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
